The Delights of Technical Difficulties
by LookAtMyShoes
Summary: She flashed a smile up at him, angling her head upward due to their difference in height, him being so much taller. "I bet I could take you." Squalphie oneshot. REPOST.


(Repost)

**Disclaimer: **All copyright goes to Squaresoft.

**The Delights of Technical Difficulties**

"Did you ask Zell?"

"He's sleeping, he just got back from a mission in Dollet, remember?" Selphie replied anxiously.

"Ask Quistis," Squall murmured, turning his back to her.

"She's teaching a class right now..." she huffed, sticking out her bottom lip. "Squally, pleeeease?"

He sighed, glancing at the floor, avoiding all possibilities of making eye contact with her. If he were to so much as look at her, he knew he was going to have to say yes. So he would stare at the floor, problem solved.

"...What about Rinoa?" he paused. "Irvine?"

"She's busy," she scoffed at the second name. "Irvy would never take me seriously. You know how he is." She frowned. "He's always hitting on me."

He turned around, which he knew was a mistake, and lifted a feathery chestnut eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'm not busy?" he mumbled skeptically, glancing away from her.

"'Cause you're standing here, talking to me..." she grumbled, folding her arms. "C'mon, Squally, you can do better than that, can't you?" her jade green eyes flashed in mock frustration.

He was losing the battle and considering forfeit. What could be the worst that could happen if he were to say yes?

He tried one last time to get out of it anyway.

"Don't you have a mission coming up soon you should be getting ready for?" as soon as he said it, he knew that it was going to backfire.

"Yes, I do. Which is why I'm asking you to train with me," she took a quick step closer to him, leaning in his direction. "Just this once? You _are_ the all knowing commander, aren't you, Mr. SeeD?" she said loudly and sarcastically, raising both of her eyebrows as she spoke.

"...Fine. And since you're an elite member of SeeD, I'm expecting a challenge."

"You'll be getting one," she flashed a smile up at him, angling her head upward due to their difference in height, him being so much taller. "I bet I could take you."

He turned away, covering his face with a gloved hand.

"Hmm? Oh, are you laughing?" she hopped in front of him, placing her hands on her hips, trying to make herself look as big as possible, which still wasn't much.

He let his hand fall to his side as a stoic expression came over his facial features again.

"No," he answered numbly.

"Yes, you were."

"I wasn't."

"You so just laughed at me!"

He shrugged, looking in the other direction.

"Alright, Buddy. You, me, training center at 2 o'clock," she aimed her thumb at the clock behind them.

"Sure, sounds good," he replied, standing from his seat in the cafeteria as she did the same. As she was walking away, he spoke again. "Oh, and Selphie," she turned around, looking at what he held up in his right hand. "You might need these."

She snatched her nunchucks away from him before stalking out of the cafeteria and Squall couldn't help but chuckle.

---

Selphie glanced down at her watch, racing down the dorm hallways toward the Balamb Garden training center, knowing well that she was ten minutes late for her session with Squall.

'_I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! He's never going to let me live this down!'_

She skidded the corner and continued running right up until she reached the large double doors to the training center, which were tightly shut.

"Bummer!" she yelled aloud, sinking to the floor with her back against the wall.

_'Usually they make announcements for this type of thing...'_

"Cid said it was due to an outage," she heard Squall's voice as she lifted her head. "Something caused by a group of amateur students, so I hear." he continued.

"Mega-bummer..." she murmured, resting her chin on her knees.

"We aren't far from Deling City," he said, glancing down the hall. "Maybe we could..-"

"Kill time in the city!" she exclaimed, finishing his sentence as she jumped up from the floor to give Squall a tight squeeze. "We could go shopping!"

He lightly pushed Selphie off of him and forced a microscopic smile. "Sure."

She didn't need to know that Squall had asked Cid to shut down the training center before 2 o'clock so that he could avoid getting beat up by Selphie Tilmitt.


End file.
